falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mini games
Several mini games appear in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, and Fallout 76. Most notable are hacking and lock picking. You can also find a text based minigame with the name "Reign of Grelok" at the Hubrics Comics building. Hacking The Hacking mini game is played in order to hack into a terminal. In this mini-game, there is a list of passwords to choose from, and after a choice is made, feedback will be given on how many letters are shared between the picked option and the correct answer, it will be much like the board game "Mastermind". You get four tries to find the current password. You have the chance to remove dud passwords and to replenish your amount of tries by selecting sets of brackets, i.e. < >, { } and [ ]. Lockpicking In the lockpicking mini game, the player character is trying to open a locked item such as an ammo box, safe, door or some other locked item. They have a screwdriver, which is a weightless item that is not even listed in the inventory, and bobby pins that can be collected through out the journey. Every time a pick a lock attempt fails by applying too much tension to the lock one bobby pin will be broken/lost and it will require another bobby pin to try again. Blackjack Blackjack is a card game in Fallout: New Vegas, playable in any of the five working casinos. Playing 10 hands of Blackjack grants you the Double Down achievement/trophy. Roulette Roulette is a casino game that can be played via dialogue in Fallout and Fallout 2. In Fallout: New Vegas, players may choose to place bets on either a single number or a range of numbers, the colors red or black, or whether the number is odd or even. Playing 10 spins of roulette gives you the Little Wheel achievement/trophy. Slots Slots is a game that is featured in the casinos of Fallout: New Vegas. This is with the exception of the Ultra-Luxe casino. Bets can range from one to two hundred chips. Playing ten games of slots will earn the One Armed Bandit achievement/trophy. Caravan Caravan is a card game that can be played with many traders and locals in Fallout: New Vegas. While traveling throughout the Mojave Wasteland, the Courier will encounter NPCs who will be available to play a game of Caravan. Ringo in Goodsprings will give the Courier a basic deck and the rulebook. A Caravan deck must consist of at least 30 cards, chosen by the player before starting the game. If the player does not have the correct amount, any attempt to play with NPCs will result in a message informing them of this fact. Pip-Boy game tapes Selectable as playable games in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76 on the Pip-Boy 2000 Mark VI and Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV. Atomic Command The player must protect eight American cities from falling atomic bombs. Red Menace The player must rescue Vault Girl from an evil character by dodging bombs and jumping barrels while climbing the stairs. Grognak & the Ruby Ruins Grognak & The Ruby Ruins is an adventure game. The game begins with Grognak recruiting two party members in a tavern and taken them into the world to clear out dungeons, get treasure and become stronger in order to find the evil warlord Grelok and vanquish him. Wastelad Wastelad is an adventure game similar to Grognak & the Ruby Ruins. The player must build up a team and defeat Chairman Cheng after the world has been turned into a wasteland. Zeta Invaders The player must defeat a horde of incoming Zetan spaceships seeking to invade Earth. Category:Fallout 3 gameplay Category:Fallout: New Vegas gameplay Category:Fallout 4 gameplay Category:Fallout 76 gameplay